monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein 15 days old, Frankie Stein is new to Monster High. She is the daughter of Frankeinstein's monster and Frankenstein's bride. Her pet is a puppy named Watzit. Personality Frankie is friendly and athletic, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off. Physical Description Frankie has long black and white hair, and light green skin. She has one green eye and one blue eye, a condition known as heterochromia. She has visible stitches all over her body, and two bolts on her neck. Classic Monster Frankie is the child of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in James Whale's "Bride of Frankenstein", made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus". The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father, Frankenstein's Monster) and her black and white hair (her mother, Frankenstein's bride). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. Relationships Family Frankie lives with both her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 Friends: Frankie is best friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf. But seeing as she is such a peppy spirit, she has no enimies or dislikes-not even of Cleo De Nile. Romance In the webisodes Frankie has no romantic interests, but in the Monster High movie New Ghoul at School, she develops a mini crush on Deuce Gorgon, until she finds out he's actually Cleo's boyfriend. Frankie in the Monster High books TBD. Clothing Ccstandup.jpg|Frankie Stein and Clawdeen stand-ups at Comic Con 2010 Frankiebw.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con Picture_413.png|Frankie Stein in Dawn of the Dance outfit Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|Frankie Stein in Gloom Beach outfit Fearleading.jpg|Frankie Stein's School Spirits uniform Basic Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and transparent puff sleeves. She also wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver skull pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, and blue skull earrings. Comic Con Exclusive For Comic Con, Mattel released a version of the Frankie doll with her Basic outfit rendered in black and white tones. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance, Frankie wears a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress with pink puffy sleeves. She wears a blue obi tied with white as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another. She wears blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back. Gloom Beach Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist.She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. School Spirits Frankie's fearleading uniform is similar to that seen on Cleo de Nile and the other fearleaders in the webisodes. It has a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches. The uniform includes blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. Frankie Stein Gallery References Category:Characters